Psychic-Man
Psychic-Man is one of three Robot Masters designed by Heart-Man. Able to weaponize his mind and project mental power into physical forms, Heart-Man built him as a way of testing his limits. Physical Appearance Psychic-Man stands tall like most Coda Robots, a regal look in his stature. His armor is of a pinkish color, and eyes adorn it in several places, including a prominent one on his forehead, one in each palm of his hand, and a number of them on his torso. Purple trimmings surround each eye and draw back to every other, like veins running on the outside of his body. A mouthplate of the same color guards his face, and his helmet is twice as thick as his armor—protecting the "precious" Robotic mind inside. Weapons/Abilities Psychic-Man has weaponized his own mind, and fights by channeling his mental power into a physical form. His most basic form of this is the Psychic Energy, in which he generates four pulsating balls of energy surrounding himself. Then, by snapping his fingers, he launches them at his foe. They move slowly and can be dissipated if shot with enough projectiles, but they also home in on the foe. He also possesses a lesser form of telekinesis, though he can only hold one object at a time with it. Perhaps his most dangerous attack is the Mind Breaker, where he releases a pulse, scrambling the thoughts of his opponents momentarily. This can leave them dazed and confused while he sets up for his attacks. Psychic-Man also possesses the more recreational skill of being able to read minds. He cannot access any mind he has been specifically denied access to by its user, making it a mostly invalid power in combat, but he is known to use it while speaking to others. Psychic-Man's obtained weapon is Psychic Push. The wielder fires a pulsating bullet of psychic energy. When it hits an opponent, it picks them up and tosses them away, hitting anything in their path for large amounts of damage. However, some foes are too heavy to be picked up by this power. Personality Most Coda Robots are proud of their intellect, but Psychic-Man is the quintessence of such. Having weaponized his own mind, he believes himself to be one of the most intelligent Robots ever constructed, but he acknowledges the possibility that good knowledge can come from anywhere. He is rightfully labeled as being egotistical and arrogant, and he is known to demonstrate this by reading the minds of his interlocutors and saying what they are going to say as they say it, or by reading the minds of those he passes on the street without permission. When approached about these things, however, he laughs, and claims that they are harmless. Backstory After rebuilding his brother, Kindle-Man, Heart-Man decided to take it a step further and build three more Robots—this time, using designs of his very own. He was interested in exploring the idea of using the mind as the weapon, thinking it could have practical applications in society. Thus, he designed Psychic-Man, not realizing until later that he had followed Dr. Coda's original dream of building the most intelligent Robot possible. During the events of the second Malversation game, Psychic-Man was collaboratively stolen by Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily. His destination was a military base, where he read the minds of the soldiers to learn their countermeasures, promptly stopped them, and warped the base to his liking using his telekinetic power. After the end of the Rebellion, Psychic-Man was mysteriously returned to Loose Ends Hospital. He claimed that with his great mental prowess, he would be able to repress the memories of what he had done, and hopefully move on to be a fine worker like other Robots. He found work at various companies, rapidly transferring mental information that he read into digital information for databases. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin By now, I think it's fairly well-known that each of my Coda Robots were created to explore a concept I had never seen in a Robot Master before. I had never seen a Robot Master that used psychic power before—which, honestly, surprises me a lot, as I would think someone would have thought of it. Nonetheless, I decided to give the idea a try, and I designed Psychic-Man. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters